


Medicine and Confessions

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, asylum AU, this au needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat had to admit, he had a soft, fleshy spot for his doctor. And one day, Flug's good mood sparks those feelings to emerge.Based off a comic by Darby aka sadturtlenumber2 on tumblr! Done with their permission!





	Medicine and Confessions

Black Hat idly counted the cushioned squares on the ceiling as he leaned against the wall. Normally he did this to fall asleep, akin to counting sheep since doing that only made him hungry. However, this time he was impatient, scratching his leg with the foot of his opposite leg. He shifted his arms the best he could in his straight jacket. 

The lock on the door opposite of him suddenly clicked. Black Hat perked up. It creaked open and a familiar paper bag peeked inside.

“Ah! Dr. Flug!” Black Hat sat up. “I’ve been waiting for you~”

Flug walked inside and the door slammed behind him. Black Hat slipped his tongue into the air, and could taste Flug’s good mood. Even his goggles seemed to gleam in excitement under his anxiety.

“H--Hello, Black Hat,” Flug approached. “I have some good news!”

“Oh~? And what’s that?”

The doctor hugged his clipboard to his chest. “W--Well, since I’ve become your doctor, we’ve made lots of discoveries about you. After some careful research…” Flug dug through his lab coat pockets until he pulled out two pills, one pink and one grey. “We finally prescribed some pills for you!”

“Oh?” Black Hat got to his feet and stood. He smelled the pills, and inside he snickered; like a handful of mere chemicals could match his vile evilness? Still, enticed by Flug’s good mood, he humored him. “Is that so?”

“Yeah! And I was hope--I was thinking I could make some--some observations once you take them!”

The demon grinned; oh, how he savored the anxiety that radiates from the adorable little man. What he’d give to have him all to himself for a whole day...“Only if you promise to spend more time with me, doctor,”

“O--Of course!” replied Flug. His scientific curiosity spiked with excitement. As much as he’d miss visiting 505 as much, observations had to be done. Besides, he personally found a coworker who loved animals; she’d be more than happy to look after 505 for a bit.

“Well then,” Black Hat leaned closer, “taking a few pills shall be the price I’ll pay.” 

“G--Good! I’ll get you some water--”

Flug was cut off as a long, cool tongue slid out of Black Hat’s mouth and brushed against the yellow rubber of his gloves. Black Hat glanced up and smirked when he saw Flug avoiding eye contact. He could even feel the heat from Flug’s cheeks. Oh ho, his doctor was nervous, how precious!

Closing his eyes, Black Hat pursed his lips and pressed them against the palm of Flug’s hand.

Flug stuttered, “B--Black Hat? What--What are you doing?”

“What?” Black Hat smiled as innocently as he could. “I’m just taking my pills.”

“B--But both pills are still in my hand,”

“Patience, doctor. You wouldn’t want me to choke on them, would you?” He lowered his voice an octave. “Would you mind if I took them closer to you?”

Flug swallowed, then nodded.

Black Hat stepped closer and then lowered his face to the inside of Flug’s elbow. He gave it a smooch, mentally cursing the strip of fabric barring him from the delicate skin beneath his lips. It’d be so easy to tear through both of them with his teeth, to savor Flug’s blood like a treat…

“B--Black Hat…”

“I’ll take them when I’m ready,” Black Hat hummed as he pressed his body against Flug’s. Nuzzling Flug’s neck, he purred, “You know, Doctor, you’ve never let me this close before. Do you happen to trust me now?” His breath brushed past Flug’s neck, tickling his jugular. He could smell Flug’s skin, sweat, and soap. “Am I going to get out on good behavior~?”

Black Hat gave Flug’s neck a kiss, and Flug’s cheeks burned. He dropped the pills and looked away as his heart fluttered. “Is that…” He whispered, “Is that what this is about?”

“Hm?” Black Hat pulled away.

“You...You think making me feel this way, flirting with me, is going to get you out?”

Black Hat’s eyes were blank, then his face fell. “Doctor, I’m not an idiot. I already know there’s no way I’m getting out, especially with your help, you idiot.”

“I...I’ll take that as a compliment!” Flug nervously chuckled.

“I’ve already tried escaping--what? One hundred times now?” He sighed. “I’ve tried everything, even the bathrooms,”

“I--I’ve heard of it,” Flug paused. “W--What made you stop…? I was under the impression you were still trying?”

To Flug’s surprise, Black Hat’s face flushed a vivid shade of blue, and his eyes widened. As he averted his eyes, he contemplated if he should bite off Flug’s hand. As delicious as humans were (with some proper seasoning of course), he knew his stomach would refuse Flug’s flesh. Or rather, his metaphorical heart. Blasted feelings. He could not deny...

“But…” mumbled Black Hat. “That was  _ before _ you were my doctor.” 

Flug’s eyebrows arched, then tilted his head. “Why?”

He scratched his big toe against the padded floor. “Because now…” His shoulders tensed as he forced the words past his lips. “Now I have an actual reason to  _ want _ to be here.”

The doctor froze for a moment, then blushed so hard it burned through his bag. His fingers fiddled with the edges as he found his sneakers fascinating to stare at. “Y--You really mean that…? It’s not just an act?”

“Believe me, I wish in my evil heart it was,” growled Black Hat, blue blush darkening. When Flug didn’t reply, the demon turned his eyes back, and saw the smile lighting up Flug’s eyes through the goggles. Then the doctor--that stupid, bloody adorable doctor--wrapped his arms around Black Hat and gently squeezed.

“Well--good, then…” Flug sighed.

At that very moment, he wished to be free of his straight jacket more than ever. Even more when he first tried to escape, more when an old dumb doctor stuck a muzzle on him, more when he accidentally got toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his feet that one time.

Sighing through his nose, Black Hat laid his head atop Flug’s head, hearing the paper crinkle under his cheek, and feeling warmth from the man. A smile curled on his lips, the first not evil, devilish, mischievous smile to ever grace his features.

“Do…” Flug said, “Do you still want to take the pills?”

“Five more minutes of this,”

“O--Okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original adorable comic here! http://sadturtlenumber2.tumblr.com/post/170983343959/bh-dangerous-smirk-bh-big-ol-hand-smooch-fl  
> So adorbs <3


End file.
